


Susan's Sure-Fire Cure-All For Cliched Storytelling

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-21
Updated: 2006-03-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 07:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8092459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: In the words of a song: "Break up to make up, it's all we do. First you love me, then you hate me. it's a game for two." (04/18/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Slashing Mal with Trip, bit of Hoshi 'ship. For newbie writers, here's a few tips. Mention lithe thighs, sleek hips. Faces cupped, brush of lips. Honey touches, smell of skin, Fire and whimpers, ain't no sin. Are you ready, students? How. Not. To.  


* * *

### Part 1

"Accept it, Mal...life goes on."

"Why, Hoshi, Why? Why? Why does it always happen to me?"

"When it rains, Mal, it...pours."

### Flashback

"Beauty's only skin deep, Mal."

Malcolm sneered, replying, "Your ugly goes to the bone, Mr. Tucker."

### Part 2

"If at first you don't succeed, Mr. Reed..."

"Try, try, oh so trying, again, Captain."

### Part 3

"Malcolm, I don't want to hurt you, but..."

"Yes, Hoshi?"

"Trip's seeing someone else, someone...much cuter than you..he didn't waste any time (snidely), did he? I just saw them coming out of his quarters...laughing (at you)."

Malcolm Sobbed. Hoshi patted his shoulder, "But...Malcolm, you must remember: Every cloud has its silver lining."

He dried his tears, "Yes, I Will Survive, Hoshi, because Tomorrow is Another Day (gasp...without Trip, but...I'll get him back), and there's a Light at the End of the Tunnel."

Hoshi's eyes glittered as she snuggled closer to him ( _mine now, oh, yes, you're all mine now, sweet Malcolm_ ). "This, too, shall pass, my dear."

### Part 4

"I'm sorry, Hoshi, but it just won't work between us. I just love Trip more and more everyday; it's not you, honey...I've come to realize you're like my sister...if I didn't already have Maddie...you'd be her."

Hoshi sobbed. "This is Not. Over."

### Part 5

"I'm sorry, too, Malcolm. Shit happens."

"Nobody's perfect, Trip."

"My only excuse, darlin', is...the devil made me do it." Trip took Malcolm in his arms, kissed him tenderly. "Do you mind if I Sweep You Off Yer Feet?"

Malcolm's gray eyes closed, laying his hand on his lover's breast. "The English have a precious saying in common with Americans."

"Yeah, honey?"

"Actions speak louder than words."

Trip took Mal's hand in his and murmurred, "Speaking of songs, darlin'. I know all the verses to the song in your heart. Want me to sing it to ya?"

"Oh...Yes! I don't suffer from insanity, I enjoy it, Mr. Tucker."

### Part 6

Liz batted her lashes at Hoshi. Hoshi forgot about her brother Malcolm. //If at first you don't succeed, destroy all evidence that you tried.//

### Epilogue

All's well that ends well.


End file.
